Preternatural Alliance
by dcurley1
Summary: A man may learn wisdom even from a foe. -Aristophanes
1. Prologue

**Preternatural Alliance**

_**Prologue**_

Rated M for adult content

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved within are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

**Beta'd by the fabulous duskri123. Seriously, I hard-core heart her. Thank you 'bb' ;)**

* * *

_Summary: A man may learn wisdom even from a foe. -Aristophanes_

Plumes of smoke and ash litter the sky; the acrid smell of spilt venom scorches my senses.

Glancing across the field I see him engage with another warrior, and I'm reminded that once upon a time, I was just a girl basking in the embrace of her first love, sweet innocence and devastating blinders...

The growls and war cries of my enemy nurture and coddle the savage spirit within me.

This _id_; this beast within me, the primal specter which shadows my soul...She knows, perhaps she's always known. She knows exactly where _he _is, for _she_ is constantly with and aware of him_. _Separated by years, continents, fears, ignorance, distrust, dislike, and prejudices...no matter, _she_ recognizes _him_.

The battle wages on around me; friend and foe united in an unseeming alliance...an alliance built upon a sense of duty and a myriad of intersecting, and ultimately interweaving, loyalties...an alliance no one thought possible...an alliance no one thought _reasonable, _let alone _sane_...an alliance that would either save or destroy us all...


	2. Chapter One

**A Preternatural Alliance**

**_Chapter One_**

Rated M for a variety of adult content. This story is VERY AU and OOC.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved within are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

_Lots of love, hugs, kisses, and inappropriate groping go out to my lovely pre-reader and beta: juliangelus and duskri123. Also, mortissues took time out of her schedule to look over my outline, help me tweak a few things, and encourage me so massive thanks to her too. I fluv y'all! _

_Summary: A man may learn wisdom even from a foe. -Aristophanes_

**Bella's POV**

"You know you're buying me lots of presents, right?"

"How could I forget, especially when you remind me about…oh, every hour or so?" I responded playfully

"Pft, I know how distracted you can get, Miss Swan. You can barely cross the street without someone having to tell you to get your nose out of a book. And we both know that my presents are _far _more important than anything else," Faith responded cheekily while batting her eyelashes and smirking at me.

I was going to miss her. Granted, I would only be gone a few months, but she was _such _a significant part of my life now.

_I met Faith when I had gotten lost coming in for a graduate interview at the University of Washington and I was beyond nervous; U-Dub's sociology program is the top in the nation, I mean, I had a professor that was denied study at U-Dub but accepted at Columbia. So yeah, to say my nerves were taut was a massive understatement, and to top it all off, I was lost. _

_In the midst of my panic attack, I heard the swanky voice of an angel, "Hey there! Are you lost?" _

_"Um, uh…yeah," I replied…brilliantly._

_"Well, where are you headin'? Whatcha' lookin' for?"_

_"Um, I have an interview with Dr. Holland in the sociology department. I'm trying to find her office, but all of these hallways look the same and…"_

_"Whoa there." She laughed. "I'm actually headin' that way myself. My name is Faith, I'm Dr. Holland's research assistant."_

_"Oh, thank you. My __name is Bella." I said, peering_ _up at the brunette Amazon standing in front of me with warm eyes and a slightly cocky grin. _

We've been friends ever since. I've always struggled to make friends. I never quite felt _right_— always the awkward one, the odd piece that never quite fit into the puzzle. But it was different with Faith. Yeah, she teased me for being a "weirdo" but in the same breath she would affectionately call me "_her_ little oddball". She knew I had secrets. She knew there were significant portions of my life and heart which were guarded fiercely…and at times fearfully. But she never pushed, never prodded, never hovered, and was always willing to accept just what I was willing to give—no more and no less. Besides the Pack , Faith was the first real friend I'd had.

Making a friend, an actual true friend and not another mere acquaintance, is difficult. It's difficult for anyone really, but when your world is as immersed in the supernatural as mine is—and you're being hunted by a vampire hell bent on revenge—it makes it a little harder than most. I mean, what am I supposed to say? _Oh, hey. Yeah, I'd love to be your new BFF-girlfriend-buddy-pal! You just need to be careful because a she-demon named Victoria has blamed me for the death of her mate, and has vowed that my death will be slow, painful, and at her hands. Her mate, you ask? Well you see, vampires have mates__—__no, you didn't hear wrong, I said vampires. I actually used to date one but he dumped me before he and his family, all of whom are vampires by the way, abandoned me. But don't worry too much, my best friends are shape-shifters, though some call them werewolves, that are able to destroy vampires so we're relatively safe as long as the wolves are nearby. _Yeah, I'm not seeing a conversation like that going over too well, at least not in a way that wouldn't involve a psychiatric evaluation, straitjacket, and antipsychotic medications.

Although I'll miss Faith and my mentor, Dr. Holland, tremendously, I am really excited about this trip. Though my graduate work varies throughout many sociological fields, I concentrate in literature and social symbolism, primarily the supernatural and society. Ironic, right? Dr. Holland was able to pull some strings with the Miller Foundation and I was awarded a grant which is enabling me to visit some of the vampire culture mecca's in order to gain a first hand look at the interplay of supernatural culture, symbolism, and local economics and interchange. Louisiana, France, Bulgaria, and of course Romania were all on the itinerary. And I wasn't going alone, either. My father and Leah Clearwater were accompanying me as well as two completely unexpected guards: Irina and Laurent.

I can't help but laugh at the irony of it all, really; on my tour of supernatural tourism, I was going to be accompanied and guarded by two vampires, and a shape-shifter.

**A/N: My apologies for the long posting delay. I ran into a bit of a block and numerous RL situations which took my time away from writing. Hopefully, the delay between chapters won't ever be this long again, but who knows what life will bring about. Also, I realize that this is an incredibly short chapter; however, as we get deeper and deeper into the story, the chapters will become progressively longer. As a head's up-this will be a long story. **

**A few side notes:**

**-The University of Washington does indeed have the top-ranked sociology program in the nation. As a student of sociology, I often whimper and drool over the research coming out of their department. Also, Washington State University has a fantastic sociology program and 'birthed' one of the foremost experts on poverty and race in the modern age-Julius Wilson…le sigh. I lurve him and encourage everyone to pick up one of his books, articles, etc. **

**-There are several Miller Foundations in existence; however, the one mentioned in the chapter is a work of fiction meant to be a 'shout-out' to a woman and academic that I admire greatly. **


	3. Chapter Two

**A Preternatural Alliance**

_**Chapter Two**_

Rated M for a variety of adult content. Just a heads up: this story is AU, OOC, and I'm messin' 'round with everything…

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved within are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

_Happy birthday to my pre-reader Jules. She's frickin' awesome!_

_And my beta duskri123…she's the bestest and I lurve her. _

* * *

_Previously:_

_Although I'll miss Faith and my mentor, Dr. Holland, tremendously, I am really excited about this trip. Though my graduate work varies throughout many sociological fields, I concentrate in literature and social symbolism, primarily the supernatural and society. Ironic, right? Dr. Holland was able to pull some strings with the Miller Foundation and I was awarded a grant which is enabling me to visit some of the vampire culture mecca's in order to gain a first hand look at the interplay of supernatural culture, symbolism, and local economics and interchange. Louisiana, France, Bulgaria, and of course Romania were all on the itinerary. And I wasn't going alone, either. My father and Leah Clearwater were accompanying me as well as two completely unexpected guards: Irina and Laurent._

_I can't help but laugh at the irony of it all, really; on my tour of supernatural tourism, I was going to be accompanied and guarded by two vampires, and a shape-shifter._

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

After waking up with a slight hangover from dinner—compliments of way too many drinks with Faith and Dr. Holland the night before, I stumbled into the kitchen and started some much-needed coffee. The apartment was already packed for the most part, so the only thing left to do was bathe my funky ass, get dressed, and pack the few things I had left before setting off to LaPush. As the coffee brewed, I heard Leah turn on the water for a shower.

_Sneaky little witch…_

Grumbling to myself about the shower-stealing heifer, I turned my ire to the coffeepot, silently pleading for it to brew faster. I took a glance at the apartment and everything we decided to leave while on my research trip; basic furnishings, a few towels, cleaning supplies, dishes, and some linen were basically it, in addition to some non-perishable cans of food and a case of bottled water. Our lease wasn't up for about six months and since we'd be back in two months we decided to give Sam Uley and Jacob Black, the pack's Alpha and Beta, our spare keys in case anyone needed or wanted to use the place. Our personal possessions and other odds and ends were being stored in Leah's parents' storage shed. Irina and Laurent also had an apartment in the same building and were doing the same thing Leah and I were doing — giving spare sets of their keys to their coven in addition to the pack.

Leah and I were heading back to LaPush today for a farewell/good luck party and then tomorrow morning we were heading back to Seattle before flying out to Louisiana to begin my research. Irina and Laurent were meeting us tomorrow at the airport, and were spending the evening with the Denalis—their family. My dad was also accompanying us on the trip, which I was thrilled about. We never travelled like this before so it was going to be fun, but I was also really excited about him being able to see what I do.

Four years ago, my father, the former police chief of the small town of Forks, was forced into an early retirement due to his health. Luckily, he won his battle with bladder cancer; however, he never quite regained the vigor needed for police-work. Now, he supplements his retirement income by teaching a few law enforcement courses at Peninsula College in Port Angeles. As luck would have it, this portion of my research was taking place during the summer months so he wasn't needed due to the small number of criminal justice classes offered during the summer term.

When my dad told me about his diagnosis, it was the scariest time of my life. His battle, the chemo, and everything that came with it were the hardest and most heartbreaking thing I'd ever been through. My mother died when I was two, and although I had Mrs. Clearwater and Mrs. Black as surrogate mothers, my dad was the only parent I've ever known. He's my rock, my support system, my protector, and sometimes he's my friend too. So yeah, potentially losing him was the most challenging thing I've ever faced—including my mother's legacy.

Although logically I know that everything that happened with my mother isn't my fault, I still struggle with guilt, however misplaced it may be and I know that my father struggles with it all as well. Sometimes I just feel like if I just hadn't been—

"Morning, biyatch," Leah mumbles, interrupting my maudlin thoughts…thankfully. "Please tell me that the coffee is ready."

"Maybe," I muse. "It depends on if you left me any hot water, heifer." I smirk while blocking the coffeepot with my body.

"Oh please." She scoffs, rolling her eyes and towel drying her hair. "If you wanted more hot water then you should've gotten your drunken ass out of bed."

"Whatever, Leah," I say, sticking out my tongue and making my way down the narrow hallway. "Coffee's ready, I'm getting in the shower."

"Have you eaten anything? Wait…did we leave anything to eat? I'm _starving_."

"I haven't eaten anything yet. Hmm, I don't think we have anything other than soup and peanut butter either. Do you want to stop by the diner on our way out of town?" I ask, my rumbling stomach reminding me that I should consider feeding it something other than coffee, creamer, and sugar.

"Mmmmm, bacon." Leah moans as I grab a towel and start the shower.

"Hurry your ass up, B!"

After a shower and filling up on bacon and pancakes, we left Seattle and headed home to Forks and LaPush. On the drive home, I curl up in the passenger seat of Leah's old Corolla, intending on catching up on sleep but instead, I found myself lost in my thoughts as Leah sang along softly to something on an alternative rock station.

I thought about my research, agenda, and itinerary.

I thought about my dissertation—which brought about both excitement and the thrill of fear.

I thought of everyone I'd miss while we were gone.

I thought of everyone I _wouldn't_ miss while we were gone.

I thought about my love and gratitude for everyone coming with me.

As we made our way out of the city, and Leah picks up speed, I note the trees, buildings, and other vehicles whizzing by faster and faster…and I thought of a time when everything around me passed by at blurring speeds. A time when I pressed my face safely and snugly into my loves strong shoulders…a time when not only surroundings, but also my life passed me by in the blink of an eye.

I thought of a time when I naively closed my eyes to so much—too much, and now…well, now there are times when I'm afraid to close my eyes at all.

"Hey, I don't know what you're thinking about, but stop," Leah says softly as she reaches across the console to hold my hand. As her hot, slender hand wrapped around my smaller, cooler one, I remembered all of the times Leah had helped me hold it all together, all the times I would get lost in my mind and Leah would somehow know and pull me away from it all.

Leah and I grew up together, had been 'BFF's and stuff' since she was four and I was three. We were family in every way that mattered. No one knew me better than Leah and vice versa. Though we didn't always get along— hell, we bickered like an old, married couple— and even though we had changed so much, and in so many ways throughout the years, especially the past few years, she was there for me and I her. We fought, screamed, insulted, pushed, shoved, understood, loved, and supported each other through thick and thin. Nothing could demonstrate that loyalty and devotion better than her support throughout the aftermath that is my former relationship with the Cullen family.

When my friends and family found out that I had knowingly dated a vampire and had lied to them all about it for months — well, to say they were outraged is a wee bit of an understatement. Some even argued that that I be shunned from the tribe and banned from the reservation all together. These were the same people that had known me my entire life, that had bandaged my skinned knees, consoled me throughout every up and down in my life, these were the people that I loved and considered family—and some of them wanted rid of me and that _killed _me.

Although Leah was _far _from happy with me, her support remained unwavering. When she talked to me about it, about Edward, the Cullens, and our relationship, she understood to an extent and even in the ways she didn't understand, she still loved me...and told everyone else to go fuck themselves.

Leah understood that my mother left me a social pariah in this small, narrow-minded town. She understood that my father being the Chief of Police left me a social outcast due to the leeriness of everyone around me—everyone 'knew' I was a "snitch" and a "narc". The fact that I spent my spare time in LaPush on the Quileute Reservation and not with the other middle-class, white masses in Forks didn't help either, and she understood this, too.

In LaPush, not only was my Dad a cop, but my godfather was the Tribal Chief, which was far from conducive to a social life. Some people on the reservation avoided me because I was white and middle-class. And just like Forks, some people in LaPush avoided me because of my mother, automatically assuming I was crazy or at least a _little _unstable.

It wasn't a complete social exile, I had some friends…but when a beautiful, mysterious boy paid attention to _me_—wanted _me_, desired _me_, adored _me_, told me that _I _was special, sought _me_ out_..._No one had had pursued _me _before and I think, or at least hope, that no matter what I will always remain thankful to Edward for making me feel all of those wonderful, beautiful, thrilling things, no matter how fleeting it was. Granted, they weren't true and the consequences of his game were devastating for me, but for a little while I was beautiful, desirable, acceptable, and most of all, _wanted_. Part of me would always be thankful to him for that, even though it was all a lie.


	4. Chapter Three

**A Preternatural Alliance**

_**Chapter Three**_

Rated M for a variety of adult content. Just a heads up: this story is AU, OOC, and I'm messin' 'round with everything…

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved within are the property of Stephenie Meyer.

Pre-read by juliangelus and beta'd by duskri123—the most awesomest posse a girl could ask for.

_**Please be warned that this chapter discusses very sensitive topics. If mental health and suicide are triggers for you, please do not read this chapter. I can easily email you a synopsis of the chapter, or a copy of the chapter with the sensitive topics removed. ** _

* * *

_**Leah's POV**_

The drive from Seattle to Forks had become a mindless task at this point. Bella and I've made this trip so many times; I could do it with my eyes closed. I could also read Bella with my eyes closed and I knew...I knew she was tearing herself up with guilt. I glanced over at her again and saw that she was still lost in her thoughts, staring out at the quickly passing scenery, but probably not really seeing anything. Knowing Bella, she was dissecting everything that had happened over the past few years and beating herself up over it while she was at it—which drives me frickin' nuts. I mean, yeah, the girl shouldn't have gotten involved with that asshat Cullen, but I can understand why she did. I understand the need to be wanted, the longing to be needed, to be desired, and to be treasured. While Bella hasn't gone without love in her life—she is her father's entire world and is loved by me and her other friends—she was still an outcast; an anomaly in our backwoods town. So no, I didn't approve of whom—or _what_—she got involved with, but I understood why. Then again, even if I didn't understand, I like to think—no, I _know_, that I'd still be there for her.

No matter what, Bella is my girl.

She's been there for me through awkward and coltish adolescence, Sam, an unfortunate and thankfully brief obsession with Joey McIntyre from New Kids on The Block, phasing into a wolf, the betrayal of Emily, and the confusion of Angela. She's steady when I lash out, and even when my emotions consume and cripple me. No matter what, Bella is there. She might be screaming at me and calling me an insufferable asshole, but she is always there…and even when she _is_ calling me an asshole, she is holding my hand while she does it. No matter what. She was, is, and always will be, my sister from another mister. So I know, without the hesitance of a single, niggling doubt that I'd be there with and for her, too.

The guilt she allows to consume her at times kills me. Some might say that she wallows in it, but I don't think it's quite like that. Bella is tenderhearted and takes things very personally, which is both endearing and maddening. Even more than that, though, is her sense of responsibility. She feels responsible for so much; even though most of it has honestly been out of her control. But, while I've told her that time and time again, it never really changes her mind.

"_I know that it's not my fault, logically, Leah, but my heart...my heart and my conscience are another story," _she tells me. And I get that, I really do. I feel that same conflict with everything surrounding Sam and Emily. Sam was my first _everything_. I loved him so deeply and for so long that it felt like he was a piece of me, as if he had more than just a piece of my heart but was _actually _a piece of my heart...my lungs...my mind... A piece of everything. Then, suddenly, he just disappeared one day. Everything was good—no—they were great, and then he was just gone. And when he came back, within days, he dumped me…for my cousin. I found out later, after I phased, that Sam hadn't really abandoned me, nor had he "dumped" me. He had phased and freaked the fuck out, a natural reaction when you think about it. Unlike the rest of us, Sam didn't have anyone to talk and guide him through this. So, I can understand him running, I really do. And he didn't dump me, he imprinted—something else he didn't have any control over; another choice taken from him. It was just another thing that wasn't a reflection of his feelings for me, or lack thereof. I _know_ all of this, _logically_, I understand all of this, _rationally_, but damn if it still doesn't sting. Damn if it still doesn't hurt. And damn if it still doesn't tear and shred at my heart. So, I get it when Bella's heart isn't always aligned with her mind. When it comes down to it, I have no clue how I'd feel about everything if I had the same shit on my plate that she does, especially everything surrounding her mother. I can _assume _I'd feel or act a certain way about it, but _assuming_ is a hell of a lot different from actually _experiencing. _

I didn't understand what happened with Bella's mom when I was younger. All I knew was that she wasn't there. Then when I got a little older, I was told that she was in heaven. It wasn't until I was in my late teen's that my mom told me the truth.

Renee was bipolar and struggled with her meds and her mind. She struggled and fought against what she was; not wanting it to be _who_ she was. Mom said that when Renee was _up_, she was a beautiful, vibrant, and exuberant woman. She was creative, fun, and energetic. She was my mother's best friend and the bright sun that Charlie's world revolved around. But when Renee went without her meds and was _down_, she went to a very dark place. Depression, self-harm, alcohol abuse, and more. From what I was told, and from what I _know_, it was pretty bad.

When Renee and Charlie found out she was pregnant, they were over the moon. Mom said that Renee went nuts and had the nursery done and the house baby proofed within the first few weeks. However, the pregnancy meant that she had to go off her meds as they could harm the baby.

After Bella was born, Renee struggled with postpartum depression on top of her bipolar cycles and she refused to give up breastfeeding to go back on her meds as she didn't want to miss out on what _she_ thought was the only good thing she could do for her daughter.

Mom said Renee's first suicide attempt happened when Bella was a few months old. Charlie found her and rushed her to the ER where they pumped her stomach— she had overdosed on prescription and over-the-counter medications. Though the State required that Renee be institutionalized for a mandatory 72-hour period, Charlie went a few steps further. He cashed out the little savings they had and checked her into a behavioral health center where she received inpatient treatment for a month.

Mom said that Renee came out of the center healthy, as if she was a whole new woman. However, nothing could get rid of her guilt, that guilt she felt for hurting Charlie and her baby. Evidently, it just grew and grew...and by the time Bella was two, it consumed Renee.

They weren't as lucky the next time as Renee's attempt was more than an attempt. There was no saving her that time.

It's something that has plagued Charlie and Bella, and they've never fully gotten past. Charlie beats himself up that he didn't get home sooner and I know that Bella thinks that maybe if she wasn't born, Renee would've been on her meds, and maybe Renee would've been healthier...maybe, maybe, maybe.

It also doesn't help that we live in a teeny-tiny, podunk area, crawling with judgmental fools that have the collective intelligence of a gnat. So even if Bella could let it go, it wouldn't stop the looks and whispers of the _townsfolk_— the backwoods, asshatted, shit-for-brains idiots. So even if Bella and Charlie were in a place where they could actually mentally and emotionally move on, the morons in the area wouldn't allow for it. The gossip and whispers wouldn't let it go.

Bella is a lot like Charlie; in more ways than one. Beyond the dark hair and eyes, they are both genuinely quiet, simple people. Neither of them are ones for pretty words and platitudes to make them feel better. So, I did the only thing I could. I held her hand. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. It might seem simple, but that seemingly little gesture told her everything that I didn't have to give voice to: that I was there. I would hold her through it. I would bear it all as my own with her, and she was not and would never be alone.

Driving through the small, quaint town of Forks, I could see our memories, and our life passing around us. The ice-cream shop where I finally broke down and told Bella about Angela. The little used bookstore where Bella could always be found if she wasn't at home or with us in La Push. The schools where Bella faced bullying, dirty looks, whispers, and the parking lot I felt my heart break yet again. Spots where we rode our bikes and trees we climbed…and that Bella inevitably fell out of. The streets and curbs we learned, and Bella tried, to skateboard on.

We passed houses with families we knew and some we didn't. I heard Bella laugh softly and caught her looking at me with a mischievous smile as we passed Jessica Stanley's house — we egged it when they were in sixth grade after she called Renee a "psycho" and told their class that Bella would turn out to be a "loser nut-job just like her wacko mother", all because Tyler Crowley asked Bella to the spring dance. We toilet-papered Lauren Mallory's house two years later for similar reasons...well, that and Lauren is just a nasty bitch.

And although I knew we were home, I didn't actually feel it until we pulled into Charlie's gravel driveway. It wasn't home until we got out of the car and the man I consider more of a father than my actual father stepped out of the doorway.

"There are my girls."

* * *

_If you ever struggle with depression or just need someone to talk to, there is help out there. There are helplines, websites, social networking, our loved ones, random people on fan-fiction sites...no one needs to go through these things alone. _

_ .org_

_ .com_

_ .org_

_And you can always PM me and chat away. _


End file.
